This project has just begun in the past several months and little data are available. We are planning to study the immune response of the host to growing soft tissue sarcomas. Major immunoassays we are using are the microcytotoxicity test, C14 fixation and transfer test and radioactive isotope hemadsorption assay. Several human and animal sarcomas have been put into long term tissue culture along with corresponding normal tissue from the same host.